Challenges of a lifetime
by oO0 neko518 0Oo
Summary: What if Zero didn't exist? What if the war was stopped before Lulu even thought of being Zero? "Aww, come on, you should just agree and accept the truth, Lulu." Charles retorted. AU and OOC. RXR SuzaLulu; a hint of Milly's craziness.
1. A sudden arrival

**Author's Note:** Well, this is it. I want to start off this fic and have a break with my boring and serious school life so I want to add up the spice which is humor. I really want to write something that has a genre that is lined with supernatural and fantasy category but with a humor.

To mind you all, this is my first Code Geass fanfic so please bear with it and do not be too harsh on me. Please review and you can also suggest what I will do next with the story .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these stuffs and if I have the chance to own it, I will make a big focus on the funny times Lelouch had on school.

**Note**: Zero doesn't exist here, :).

* * *

"HALT!" Amethyst orbs glowed as soft huffing from a person was heard. Small taps were made when school shoes made contact with the cemented floor.

"I ORDER YOU TO STOP!" This person spoke with great authority, a son of a royalty, the prince of imperial Britannia. Lelouch ran through the school grounds trying to cope up with the stamina of his friend.

"I said stop, give me my book, now!" Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, clad in his school uniform, is chasing his said best friend; the one with curly brown locks and emerald eyes.

"Knowing you Lelouch, you can't and will never catch me." Kururugi Suzaku, the son of the prime minister of Japan, snickered at Lelouch as he ran with moderate speed which was too fast for the prince.

"I said STOP!!!!!" The boy with lavender orbs screamed on the top of his lungs like a girl. You can say that he shook the whole school and the earth stopped rotating in 0.10 seconds. He was totally frustrated at his friend who stole his book and he began running in his full speed which was too slow compared to Suzaku's.

"Okay," Suzaku stopped three meters away from Lelouch holding the book on his right that was aligned with his face. He was smirking secretly, as he stared at the pale face of the prince.

"I'll give this to you if you join us in our council activity later in the afternoon." The brown-haired boy said as he pointed his index finger to Lelouch.

"What activity?" This prince raised one of his brows on his student of a best friend as he tried to think of what are the possible activities that the president want him to do. Looking at Suzaku's smile, he knew that something was up and it is not a good idea.

"You will…" Suzaku started as his smirk grew wider every second, "wear a cat suit! Cat ears and cat tail and some fitted suit that Shirley designed only for you. We will have a café opened at one in the afternoon and we are going to serve snacks and tea with our animal cosplay! So, will you accept it or I will rip this book out?" Suzaku explained all the happenings to be done and made his voice lower than his average voice tone to make it sound more like a threat. Luckily, fish Lelouch took the bait unwillingly.

The prince gulped and thought of it over again. He can just leave the book and ditch class with Rivalz later to gamble with adults knowing that he was smart enough to beat them in chess. But the book in Suzaku's hand was not an ordinary one because this was the first and last book that his mother gave him before she left them. He could not bear to see this thing being ripped by his best friend. This left him no choice and he knew that he has to do this.

"I…I" Lelouch felt a sweat trickle down his pale face, "I a-accept." That time, I felt being small for the first time in my life. Did I make the right decision? Did I sell my pride over my mother's book? Oh, I can't foresee my future!

"I can't go out like this!" Lelouch made a small pout as he looked at his self on the mirror.

"Lulu, you can't just back out because we've agreed on this. Now, be a good boy and take your eyeglasses off." Milly said as she placed the belt around the amethyst-eyed boy's slim waist.

"Oh, when you look at this…" The president with a blond curly hair took noticed something as she took a hold of Lelouch's waist,

"Ah!" The prince almost made a shriek from the contact of Milly's fingers crawling in his waist carelessly which was for him, a bit indecent.

"Shirley, give me the tape measure and hurry!" The blonde haired girl continued inspecting Lelouch's body and she even brought out one of her magnifying glasses for this observation.

"Ye-yes!" Shirley Fenette, a person so adorable with tangerine colored hair almost stumbled because of the sudden command from the student council President. She searched practically everywhere and found the tape measure on the 24th drawer of that big cabinet in their room.

"Ha, I found it!" This green eyed swimmer for a girl hopped happily as she handed the thing being asked for to Milly Ashford.

"Good job, inspector Shirley, now, let's see…" Curiosity was said to kill the cat as the other side of Milly showed up the third time that day. Lelouch was just combing his soft jet black hair when the lass with curly golden locks wrapped the tape measure around his waist that startled the poor little prince.

"Whoa!" Milly was perplexed to the result of her observations, very astonished that her eyes began to glitter with sparkles on it.

"24, for the waistline, Lelouch" Milly wrote on her notebook as she giggled softly and the lavender-eyed boy shivered at the thought of something the crazy president was like planning another activity that involves him. Scary was the only thing that Lelouch could describe Milly's crazy plans for that moment. But this crazy ideas were something that made him enjoy his life to the fullest even without Nunnally.

"Eh? Are you serious Lulu? I have 27 for my waistline." Shirley couldn't believe herself. She even asked herself if she's fat.

"Mine's 28…hmm…" The blonde haired president placed a finger below her chin but still held the raven's right waist in her right hand. She began to think deeper and deeper as her curiosity challenged her to do something she's never done in her life.

"Prez, can you let go of me?" The boy with purple eyes had that slight tinge of pink in his cheeks to confirm that he's embarrassed of what his friend is trying to do. Even with such high level of IQ, he can never predict this little blonde president.

"No, no, not yet; I'm not yet finished!" Milly's thoughts have been disturbed but fortunately, an idea popped out from her head, she smirked at that. Then Milly's hands crawled down to a certain spot on the prince's body that he would never let anyone touch him.

"Ah-what are you doing?!?!!" Lelouch shrieked, his blush turning redder in every minute. Now this was going out of the line, he didn't ever expect that Milly would do this. Never.

"Ooh, Lulu, you have a pretty shaped butt for a boy." She stared at it for a moment and out of this little girl's curiosity and fantasy, she placed the tape measure around the raven's butt.

"Thirty…five, pretty good results Lulu" Milly's smirk got higher as she planned for something more extravagant than what Lelouch is in now.

"Okay, enough of this, if you want me to participate in your activity, stop fooling around so carelessly." The imperial prince of Britannia finished arranging his tie. Actually, he was wearing a violet turtle neck and sleeveless shirt and a fitted matching violet shorts for his clothing. There was also a loose belt hanging in his waist with cat ears on his head. He was wearing a knee high boots that has ribbons and laces tied on it.

"How adorable, Lulu!" Shirley burst up into a big grin as she looked at the president and nodded. Together, the two ladies' eyes twinkled and after that they plastered a big evil smirk on their lovely faces. Lelouch can see an unfamiliar aura from the two as blue lines appeared on his forehead and cold sweat ran down on his face like rain; he concluded that the next thing that will happen is not a good thing.

Shirley Fenette and Milly Ashford distanced themselves from the raven prince as they started to whisper. Lelouch only stared at them looking very horrified at the expressions of their faces as he tried to think of what the two ladies are planning. Unfortunately, he cannot see through their plan, like a strong barrier that protects it. The next thing Lelouch knew, he was forced to sit on a chair and a rope was tied around him. Much to his disappointment, his struggling was useless and the raven just watched what they did to him.

* * *

The next thing, he found himself tied on one of the chairs at the student council office; a rope tied around his feet waist and wrists.

"W-wait! What are you doing?" The raven struggled as he found his hair tied in the right side of with a pink pony tail.

"Whoa!" Milly was flustered to see what they did to Lelouch as she stared very well at her work. The image of Lelouch with his hair tied and his cheeks tinted pink was priceless. He looks like a girl, indeed, a real photocopy of the late empress, Queen Marianne.

"Now, just to give this event a little more exciting moment…" Milly said as she rubbed her chin trying to make an idea on how she would make this activity a little different from the others. Well, we can't blame her because it is in her nature as a spoiled granddaughter of the Ashford's superintendent.

"You really look very different, Lulu, I mean…ahem…Luluko," Milly faked a cough as she announced the new nickname of Lelouch trying to hide her smirk which was getting wider.

"Hey, don't just give me that name! I am a guy you know!" Lelouch huffed as he tried to struggle and free himself from the ropes around his wrists.

"But now is not the time to be a guy, right, Shirley?" Ms. President said as she looked to Shirley with twinkling eyes, it was a very new look from Milly. Her eyes showed too much excitement and enthusiasm as she batted her eyelashes.

"Uh-oh, this is bad…" Lelouch said as he was giving his remark showing that he was totally against this stuff. This was getting crazier than he what he first thought; Milly has never done anything crazier than this before.

"Shirley, come here," Milly signaled as the tangerine haired embellish girl went near to the School president. The blonde whispered a few things as Shirley just nodded

"Now, the time is, hmm... let's see… 12:07 huh? It's still early and I know that you're hungry so I will prepare tea and snacks for you." Sure, Lelouch doesn't really understand what this girl is thinking about.

As Lelouch saw Shirley and Milly's departure upon the closing of the door, he tried to find a way on how he is going to escape from this crazy activity, or whatever he thinks. Even he knew that technically, he wasn't physically strong enough to break the ties and he can't get out of this trouble no matter what, he still continued on being someone determinate to escape.

"Lelouch," Milly said as she opened the door revealing the cookies and snacks including tea on the long and thin silver tray that the president was holding. It was obvious that this raven didn't take any bite this lunch because of the pale face that he has.

"It's no use," The class president placed the tray of food on the table after which he neared the lavender-eyed raven, "Let me help you…" Milly smiled foolishly and Lelouch can't believe what he was hearing. It was about time that Milly gave up on this. The class president then untied the ropes in Lelouch's wrists, so much for the lad's gratefulness.

"And by the way, you can't escape from us…" She stated before leaving the room locked with only the raven in the inside. Milly was naïve but not dumb at all; she knew Lulu since they were twelve so she knows what goes on with Lelouch's big mind. He can't and will not ease hunger at all or else he will be sick in bed for days.

In the count of ten, something will be at hand that will make a mark on Ashford's history.

10…

"Maybe eating won't hurt; at least Milly doesn't want me dead…" Lelouch mumbled to himself,

9…

"He's gonna do it…" Milly whispered to Shirley as they peeked into the key hole,

8…

After Lelouch munched on his cookies, he drank the earl grey tea that was definitely his favorite,

7…

"Looks like this is a success, kaichou!" Shirley whispered back at the other girl,

6…

Lelouch's eyes were turning heavy and his vision was getting blurry but he kept on fighting it,

5…

" 4 seconds more and that's it,"

4…

"Taking a short nap won't anger someone, right?" The raven lad murmured,

3…

Milly and Shirley giggled as they watched the poor prince rub his eyes in exhaustion,

2…

Lelouch yawned,

1…

**Thud!**

Milly pronounced this as a good opportunity to initiate their plan, it was still early anyways. Now is the time to get back for all the things that the raven made them. The blonde haired girl always looked for Lelouch's flaw and always failed to do so. But at least, she is the one always under command and the vice president can't do anything.

* * *

"Yes, it's Suzaku," An auburn about seventeen stood up as one of the youngest of military in-charge, the knight of seven.

"What?! Prince Schneizel?! Here on Area 11? When?" He exclaimed out loud as he was only talking with his phone.

"I understand, it's tomorrow, isn't it?" He calmed down a bit when he heard about the date of the second prince's arrival.

"I am at school, but sir, I can do-" Suzaku was about to protest when several beeps made its way to his ears meaning that the call was ended.

His emerald orbs shined through as he checked out the time, only to find that it was 5 minutes before one. He can do the running in 2 minutes not worrying about his stamina. The thing that kept bothering his mind as he continued walking to the said activity area was the thing about prince Schneizel. Why was the prince coming to Japan at this time? The war was finished 2 years ago when the freedom was given to the Japanese people with the command of the emperor.

At this time, the Japanese were living well with the britannians and the Japanese noblemen also got their rank in lined with the noblemen of Britannia.

"Kaichou-" He opened the door and was about to say something when he was cut off by what he saw before his eyes.

A person with beautiful lavender orbs and raven hair that reached two inches below the shoulders that was tied at the left side with a violet ribbon was standing there with a cat outfit. The outfit embraced all parts of her body perfectly; the lavender turtle neck was sleeveless and it was paired by a violet camouflage 7-inch short shorts that was only an inch below the butt line. To finish it all, was wearing a matching 3-inched heeled lavender leather boots-roller skates which was also 3 inches high above the ankle.

"Ano, kaichou, kono onna wa, dare ka? (Umm, prez, who is this girl?)" Suzaku said a bit flustered and surprised at this embellish visitor's presence.

"Suzaku, can't you recognize me? It's me Le-mmmphh" Milly covered the unknown person's mouth with her hands in proper time. This person here was indeed, Lelouch himself only with his voice altered. The light make up was made by the two girls while the raven was asleep. They even made him drink voice alteration syrup that made his voice an octave higher and his hair longer and it would last for 5 hours. Damn, the high technology of the society.

"Le-who?" Suzaku asked, standing a bit in confusion, his right eyebrow made its way up and gave a confusing look.

"Ara! Don't mind her, she's our guests for today who will be helping us in the cafe. Her name is Luluko." Milly pronounced as she declared the opening of the café. The activity area was large and it occupied the whole hall in the west wing which was half as large as the main school building.

"Right, Luluko, there are customers waiting for you to get their orders at tables1, 5, and 12!" Shirley shouted and Lelouch just nodded in reply. He doesn't want to talk that much because of his voice. Well, when he was a kid, he had this voice but puberty changed almost everything about him, giving him hard time to adjust with his new voice.

"May I take your order ma'am," He spoke quite irritated with his voice. He can't believe how Nunnally had agreed upon this and she was even enjoying hearing her brother with that voice. Even though Nunnally was blind and crippled, she insisted on helping with the student council as she found this as her leisure.

Thirty minutes had already passed and the customers kept on coming nonstop, so much for Lelouch's exhaustion but he can still come up with the people properly. Seeing Suzaku so lively---he didn't even broke a sweat, was making this raven more frustrated. He was a bit jealous on how Suzaku had this manly strength while he had the stamina weaker than a normal girl has. It wasn't his fault for being a spoiled prince anyway, that was when his mother didn't die yet.

His thoughts were disrupted when a loud knock came at the door. He came to ask himself if this person before the big oak door was an idiot or what. He was sure that there was a sign In front that indicates that this door was open.

"I'm sorry but I'm sure that there is a sign--" His voice was high showing that he was a bit irritated about this person's behavior but suddenly he was cut off with what he saw; he even dropped the tray that he was holding that made the tea cups and biscuits crushed. This gathered the whole attention of the people inside the room. Some of them even had their mouths gape and some even stood up.

He stood there, glued upon the surface he was standing upon with his eyes showing an expression of fear and full shock. Without his knowing, tears were brimming down his cheeks that made everyone in the student council rush to him.

"O-o-onii-sama…" He blurted out as he made an attempt to run with his roller skates but a hand held his skinny arm.

* * *

**TBC!**

**Please Review!!! And suggestions would help! :)**


	2. Explanations of the Truth

**Author's Notes: **I was touched when I checked my mail and found out that many had subscribed to this story and I want to give you my warmest gratitude from the bottom of my heart. :) Aww, but at least you could've said a word. Never mind me, thank you again!

**Francesca** – this is a bit AU-ish, I'm sorry if you didn't like it: 3

**Allie – **Aww, you flatter me! Thanks for the review!

**cuteanimeXD14378** – thank you for the review! Here's a cookie for you!

Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything (isn't that obvious =. =)

**----- ﺡĦ∂ﺎﺍεпﻖεﻱ ỏƒ ∂ ﺎĩƒεŧİмε-----**

"O-o-onii-sama..." He blurted out as he made an attempt to run with his roller skates but a hand held his skinny arm.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The second prince of the Imperial Britannia asked him, his right eyebrow rose showing a face that was trying so hard to remember anything that he had to do with this 'lady' over here.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, but I think you're mistaking me for someone…" Lelouch said as he tried to put up his usual fake smile.

"No…" Schneizel was thinking so hard as he stared at Lelouch's disguise which was perfect enough for him to hide his identity. "I know, we've met somewhere else before…" He stated, never letting go of his light grasp on his brother's thin arm.

"Oh, I couldn't have met you anywhere somehow because I am just a trash compared to you…" _'Compared_ _to you who was always in favor of father's attention…'_ Lelouch pointed out as if he was telling the truth. His voice was a bit broken when he put his emotion on his statement.

"Wait, your voice…" He was in deep thought before he let go of the raven prince's arm, "…it's too familiar" he said as he caressed Lelouch silky raven hair. A sweet sensation came through as they felt a spark on their abdomen, reminiscing the old times when they were still innocent.

"Ototou-san…_ (Little brother)" _a soft whisper gushed out from Schneizel's lips after which he found himself chuckling "that can't be…" his voice wavered showing a tint of sadness and dismay.

"Milly-san, what's going on here? I think I just heard a crash…" Nunnally said when she came into the visitor's view as well as her brother's. Schneizel's eyes widened for a second upon seeing his long lost baby sister whom they thought was dead.

"Nunnally," It was the only thing that the blonde-haired prince had managed to say for the moment. He was so happy that he instantly neared the little girl in her wheel chair and held her hand.

"Sch-Schneizel-nii-sama, is that you?" Nunnally was surprised when she heard the voice of her brother. It was at least 8 years ago when she last heard her brother speak to her.

'_Oh no! We're busted!' _Lelouch thought as he panicked a little bit. Based on the situation now, he can't do anything but to watch the scene before him.

"Yes, Nunnally it's me." Schneizel kissed his little sister's right hand in sign of respect and love which clearly indicated that these were the traditions of the royal family of Britannia.

"It's really you! I missed you!" Nunnally squealed and hugged her older brother as tight as she can; barely crossing her arms over Schneizel's large build due to his inheritance to Charles' body build. Gasps were heard as most of the students inside the hall were surprised in witnessing the scene before them. Even if Nunnally possessed an exceptional kind of beauty, they never even tried to think that Nunnally was a princess of the Imperial Empire of Britannia.

"Thank goodness, you were safe! We thought that you're already dead! If you're alive, then your brother is alive! Where is he?!" Schneizel retorted when he asked about his favorite brother.

"Can't you recognize him?! As I expected, onii-sama is very beautiful. Onii-sama is over---mmph!" Nunnally was about to reveal Lelouch's disguise when the student council president covered the princess' mouth. Nunnally whimpered that showed great question and the blonde-haired girl just whispered something on the brunette's ear after which the princess just nodded and smiled.

"Okay everyone! The activity for today has been ended, please leave the hall immediately!" Milly Ashford, the one and only granddaughter of the school's superintendent used her authority in speaking and everyone knew that they have no right to complain so they just left the hall with great confusion and a bunch of questions in their minds.

**----- ﺡĦ∂ﺎﺍεпﻖεﻱ ỏƒ ∂ ﺎĩƒεŧİмε-----**

"It's a pleasure to have your presence today, your highness. I'm Milly Ashford, nice to meet you!" this student council president took a hold of Schneizel's hand as she shook it repeatedly.

They were all seated in their own respective seats in a large table at the center of a large hall. Nina had served everyone including the blonde prince, who was beside Nunnally, the earl grey tea that Lelouch had made a while ago.

"So…… where's Lelouch?!" Schneizel brought up as he took a sip of the tea which was very delicious for his taste. It was made by his brother, anyway.

"Lelouch is there," Milly pointed the raven prince who just turned his head away, afraid of meeting the gaze of his brother. He was there, sunk at his seat, with his fist clenched. Schneizel observed the 'lady' who has been avoiding him since he got there.

"…" all eyes, except for Lelouch, of course, were focused on the blond prince's face as they tried to wait for whatever reaction the royalty will make. They waited and silence was the one that dominated the whole place for that moment.

"Hahaha!!!" a laugh from the 2nd prince of the Holy Empire of Britannia destroyed the silence. It was a un-prince like laugh that escaped from his throat which perplexed most of them.

"It was the funniest joke that I ever heard!" Schneizel snorted as he wiped the tears in the corner of his eyes. "The last time I checked, Lelouch was a boy," He looked over the 'lady' whose eyes were now hidden by 'her' bangs.

"Can't you tell that it's me?!" Furious enough, Lelouch slammed his hand hard on the table as he stood up in anger. No one has ever seen the raven prince this angry and confused before and based on their observations, they will never predict what he'll do or think next. Yes, they never will.

Lelouch grabbed the scissors on the table and cut his hair short that it surprised all of them except for Nunnally who hadn't seen any of it but heard the sound of the scissors' cutting.

"Happy now?!?" The blond haired prince stared at the figure standing before him. He can't believe that the 'lady' a while ago was his brother. He even thought of the 'lady' as some other daughter of high nobility, just as next to royalty.

"Lelouch, it's really you but how come? Your voice… It's just like it when you last talked to me years ago… Don't tell me, you haven't undergone puberty yet?!" Schneizel snickered at the thought but he was again surprised by his brother's next move.

"Why are you here?!? Did you come to take Nunnally away from me? Or maybe you came to kill me?" Lelouch said as hiccupped even more. He was afraid and angry; he was shuddering at the spot he was standing on.

"I can't do that Lelouch, you're my brother—" Schneizel was about to say something but he was cut off by the amethyst-eyed prince.

"Then why did father throw us away?! You all knew that it was war that time, Nunnally and I could've died. We stayed in the Kururugi Shrine for a year then after that we were kept under the care of the Ashford family. We eased all the pain and struggled to live. You all knew that Nunnally was blind and crippled and I…I am weak and physically unstable! There was a big chance that we wouldn't have survived. Why?!?" Lelouch poured all of the emotions that he kept hidden for a long time.

"Lelouch, you're misunderstanding something about this. Father didn't throw you away; it was for your own protection. I was old enough so I participated and helped in the war. Carline and Guinevere were sent in Area 3 in Poland and they were escorted by Governor Claude. Cornelia and Euphemia were sent in Area 18 in Germany and they were escorted by Governor Calares. You and Nunnally were sent here, in Area 11 in Japan escorted by Governor Sebastian who was ambushed at the Tokyo Settlement before you arrived." Schneizel explained everything with a worried face.

"But why didn't you look for us?! We were trapped in the middle of the war and yet, we haven't heard anything about someone searching for us. Wouldn't that mean that you didn't care for us?!" Lelouch retorted as he gritted his teeth behind his words.

"Onii-sama…" Nunnally let out a small soft gasp of surprise. She was with her brother all the time but she never knew that her brother had these emotions with him. All she knew was her brother being a strong-willed and a determined person.

"You're wrong. After the calming of the war, father sent some troops here but only to find the Kururugi Shrine burned down and there wasn't a thing or a single person left so they concluded that you're dead. But 2 weeks ago, when I requested a month leave to father, I began finding you. I hoped and never gave up until one time; I met someone who claimed himself as a soldier from the Kururugi family. His name was Toudou, and he told me that two britannian kids 8 years ago were transferred to Tokyo. Then I researched and found out that the Ashford Academy is the most prestigious school. I had the feeling that I needed to go here, fast and alone. So, I ended up letting the Avalon land in your baseball court." Schneizel sighed after the long explanation which led his brother speechless.

"I can't believe this… This is…, no, I can't…, I, there's no way…, but Mother, mother's gone and even if we go back…, they won't accept us…, I…" Lelouch's knees felt weak and it made him sit forcefully back to his chair. He was lost at words, this was all too fast for him; he was confused as his mind refused to accept the truth that was revealed.

"Onii-sama, I..." Nunnally scooted her way over Lelouch's seat, "Don't worry onii-sama," the auburn princess clutched her brother's hands and felt it trembling with fear. It was cold, sweaty and so un-Lelouch like.

"Empress Marianne isn't dead; she managed to survive after a month. When she knew about your "death" here in Japan, she refused to smile to anyone even to me. She's still grieving about your loss and refused to make a public appearance. So please come back, Lelouch. Marianne-sama needs you, please. Nunnally?" Schneizel said.

"I miss Mama and Papa, we've been gone too long; I think we need to go back, onii-sama…" Nunnally said with a worried tone as she clutched Lelouch's hand gently.

"Nunnally, I…" The black prince can't decide, feelings were overwhelming his whole. Emotions may come first before he thinks about it.

"I think you need to go, Lelouch. You spent 7 years with us already; you should go back to where you belong. This place will always welcome you like the way it has before. And we will always be your friends. But you shouldn't forget that you grew here with us." Milly sniffed when she can't help but shed a tear. It was really lonely for her that one her closest friend will have to go away.

"Okay, Schneizel-onii-sama, we'll go with you…" Lelouch said with a tinge of pink in his cheeks. It was nice to call his brother that way like when they were still kids.

"That's good, my brother…" Schneizel caressed his raven brother's head as he gave him a gentle smile. "I'll give you a few moments to say your goodbyes to your friends, and after that, we'll leave for Britannia."

"Understood, onii-sama," Lelouch gave him a smile of relief, one true smile, one long-lost smile.

**----- ﺡĦ∂ﺎﺍεпﻖεﻱ ỏƒ ∂ ﺎĩƒεŧİмε-----**

"Lelouch Lamperouge…is not my true name. I am Lelouch vi Britannia, the first and only son of Empress Marianne vi Britannia, the 11th successor to Imperial throne of the Holy Empire of Britannia. I am very sorry that I lied to all of you, my real identity needs to be hidden, and that's why." Lelouch said as he sighed. It was still annoying for him to know that his hair grew longer AGAIN and his voice was still as high as it was before.

"I knew that something was fishy about you. Your royal looks, the unique tone of your skin, your eyes being amethyst and your cocky, arrogant and commanding personality. I was right that you were someone in high nobility, in fact, a lost prince! Ha, I knew it!" Milly said as she jumped high in the air squealing and rejoicing making the poor little Lelouch cringed and sweat drop.

"Lulu, I want to give this to you," Shirley gave him a bracelet embedded with seven amethyst gems in it. "Don't forget me, I will miss you," Shirley blushed as she kissed Lelouch in his cheek.

"Lelouch-buddy, don't forget Rivalz who spent his gym classes gambling with you," A blue-haired guy with a sheepish grin stuck on his face gave the raven-haired prince a blue helmet which they used before during their rides.

"Lelouch-san, please use this," Nina Einstein, one girl with the brains handed a small gadget to the lavender-eyed boy in front of her, "That's the latest invention that I made; a small electric organizer to update you of the happenings here in Ashford. That can access the internet and it possesses the qualities of a cell phone—it can send a message and it can be use for calling. I hope this helps you." Nina smiled at him, a bit flustered when she gave that object.

"This is a key chain, Lelouch. Use it and just contact me whenever some picks at you and I'll beat him until the last of his bones are crushed, okay?" Kallen winked at Lelouch as she gave him a thumb up.

"So I guess, this is a goodbye…Lelouch, we'll miss you!," Milly hugged the poor lad and he winced when the blond president tightened the embrace. "Oh, Lelouch… there's something, I want to give you. This is a hair clip, this may be useless but feel free to use it; it's an Ashford emblem." Milly handed him clip with the shape of Ashford's emblem that has lavender gems in it.

"Oh, this…" She took something out of the drawer, somewhat a medium sized box. "Suzaku wanted to give this to you when you had your birthday but he thought it was too girly so he just gave it to me and gave you a shirt instead." Lelouch opened the box only to see a silver necklace laid nicely on the box. It has a silver cross that served as a pendant with real amethyst embedded on it.

"Thank you, I will never forget you." Lelouch said as he smiled and bowed to them.

"Lelouch, it's time to go." Schneizel opened the door and he called for his brother's attention. Just then, the raven prince gave his last waves of goodbye to his friends and walked out of the door.

**THUD! **

The sound of the door clicking was the last noise heard and everyone became silent. Shirley and Kallen had frowns on their faces and Rivalz was teary-eyed. But Milly still has a sinister smile plastered on her face.

"Poor Suzaku, he'll never know that his Lulu dear is gone. He won't even recognize him in the ship." Milly smirked as a thought crossed her mind.

**----- ﺡĦ∂ﺎﺍεпﻖεﻱ ỏƒ ∂ ﺎĩƒεŧİмε-----**

"About Nunnally, she will be able to see and walk after the operation later. Will that be okay?" A green-haired woman said as she wrote some observations upon checking the young princess' condition.

"Aunt C.C., is that you?!" Nunnally asked recognizing the voice of her favorite aunt.

"Yes, it's me Nunnally." C.C. said in a sweet voice, "It's you, right Lelouch?" she continued when she stood up and neared the raven prince as Nunnally scooted her way out of the room.

"Can you turn me back to normal? I think, they made me drink something then my voice became like this and my hair grew longer." Lelouch said as he played with his raven hair as he sat down in the couch. He was on board in his brother's Avalon.

"Have you been taking your medicine in these past few years? C.C. asked taking a small flash light and checking Lelouch's tongue.

"Yes. One time, I tried to stop, my chest tightened and I can't breathe, I also had a fever. Good thing that, our maid, Sayoko found a bag of the medicine in the mail. It was addressed to me but the sender has no name. I guess, it's from you, since you're in Area 11." Lelouch explained everything that happened in the past.

"Good. Do you have one now?" C.C. asked again, removing her white coat leaving her white turtle neck, shorts and boots. When she was about to sit beside Lelouch, the door bell rang.

"C.C.-sama, 8 pizzas with extra cheese and pepperoni, is it wrong?" Schneizel's royal chef came in pushing a kitchen cart with 8 trays of pizza. Lelouch just sweat dropped upon seeing the scene before him. 8 years had passed and his Aunt never made change in her food tastes.

"No, leave it there." C.C. said as she took the first slice of pizza and the chef prepared some earl grey tea for Lelouch.

"Yes, I only have few left. Indeed, I only have two left." Lelouch pulled out the container from his pocket as he showed C.C. the two pink pills.

"Okay, just right. Take one now, and let's see what happens." The pizza-addict woman crossed her legs and drank a sip of her Darjeeling tea.

"Okay." The raven-haired prince took one pill and swallowed it then he drank the tea served by Schneizel's head chef on board.

C.C. waited for some moment as she took out a paper and a pencil from her drawer. Lelouch felt the heat gathering on his tightening chest as he heaved few short pants when he felt the hard time to breathe. C.C. just watched him as she took a bite off her pizza while taking down some notes. Lelouch's breathing became normal and he relaxed while making a deep sigh when his hair shrunk to its original length.

"2 and half minutes; you're back to normal. What they had you drink earlier…_cancelled the effects of 'that' substance in your medicine…_it's a very strong compound." C.C. mumbled to herself the middle part of her sentence.

"Phew! You saved me there, thank you." Lelouch said in his normal voice as he finished drinking the last of his tea.

"You may now leave." C.C. said as she scribbled some notes on the paper, "…and by the way Lelouch, this will be a 3 to 4 day trip. Refrain yourself from going out of your room, as long as possible. I will still come there and observe your conditions. Nunnally will have her operation 3 hours from now." C.C. finished the second tray of pizza when she searched for the hot sauce.

"Already?! Isn't that too early? Nunnally's body may not like it…" Lelouch argued with his aunt of a physician. He loved the idea of Nunnally being able to walk and see the gentle world of now, but he also knew the conditions of his sister's body.

"Didn't you know that she isn't crippled as you knew that she was? She just needs some minor operation on her knee joints and after that; she can walk in 2 days with the help of therapy. She is blind but not. She never opened her eyes since my last operation, right? If she's tried to open it now, she would partially see colors but it's never clear. I will need to laser her iris to wake her eyes. She'll be alright." C.C. showed Lelouch the x-rays of Nunnally's legs and the printed scans of her eyes.

"I never knew of this. Okay, I'll leave now but can you please send me some copies of these in my room? I'll wait for it. Thanks." She just waved her hand that held the pizza which caused the hotdogs to fall off. Lelouch just sighed and left the room.

"Someone has discovered the antidote of that 'poison drug' that I invented. Hmmm…I wonder who he is that broke the code. I think…I need to make a call to Charles." C.C. dialed numbers on her phone and she waited for someone to answer when it rang.

"Yes, this is C.C. I need to talk about this important thing to you. It's about your son, Lelouch…"

**----- ﺡĦ∂ﺎﺍεпﻖεﻱ ỏƒ ∂ ﺎĩƒεŧİмε-----**

"Kururugi Suzaku, eh?! Are you the son of the late Prime Minister Genbu?" Schneizel asked while he read Suzaku's profile. Suzaku was summoned and was told to get his things to the 2nd prince's Avalon. It really perplexed him when he was told that he was going to the mainland in Britannia. Suzaku never knew of the events that happened in the East Hall earlier; he isn't aware of Lelouch and Nunnally being on board.

"Yes, I am, sire." Suzaku was seated on the right chair in front of the blond prince's table on the center of his Avalon.

"You have been granted your license in piloting since you were in the Military Academy. You're also good in piloting prototype knightmares and you have your major knightmare, the modern Lancelot." Schneizel was snickering amazed at what he was reading aloud like a grade school student.

"Yes, sir." Suzaku had a serious face in him but he was feeling a bit hard to show a stupid smile.

"You'll be granted a position in the Knight of Rounds in the Holy Empire of Britannia under me and my father's grace. It will be such a waste if you wouldn't have a position and your talents wouldn't be in use." Schneizel placed back the documents on Suzaku's folder. The auburn-haired soldier was surprised at the sudden declaration of his position.

"Father, His Majesty Charles zi Britannia, will bestow you this position after we reach Pendragon." The blond haired prince said and stood up from his chair.

"Your Majesty, I don't think I am fitting enough to be in this position. I mean, I am just a lowlife military soldier." Suzaku stood up as he retorted.

"I will no longer interrogate this subject any further. You may now leave, private Kururugi." Schneizel said as he left the room before the auburn can.

* * *

**TBC!**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Mayhem! Suzaku's anger!

******----- ﺡĦ∂ﺎﺍεпﻖεﻱ ỏƒ ∂ ﺎĩƒεŧİмε-----**

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry for the late update, I wish you don't hate me that much! I am really giving my best in finishing the first chapter of my manga along with studying --- though it's summer here. I'm really sorry, I hope you'll understand.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything (isn't that obvious =. =)

_Thanks for those who reviewed:_

**Blaid** - thanks for the advise but I'll keep it my way.

**nAtSu-pyon** - I hate jejemon.

**Rawrsaysthefrickin'dinosaur** - well, here it is!

**cuteanimeXD14378** - haha... you'll have to figure it out yourself!

**sab** - thankies!

**Lelouch VBXVII** - i'll try to update soon... chapter 4 is already under construction...

* * *

**----- ﺡĦ∂ﺎﺍεпﻖεﻱ ỏƒ ∂ ﺎĩƒεŧİмε-----**

**

* * *

**

_**RING! RING!**_

"Hello?" The raven prince picked his phone that was near his bed on the top of his desk. He answered the call as he lay on his king-sized bed.

"Lelouch, is this you?" Lelouch recognized the voice of his best friend instantly at the moment that he spoke, it was Kururugi Suzaku.

"Yes, this is me. Are you, Suzaku?" Lelouch snarled at the new gadget that he was using. It was given by Nina as a remembrance for their friendship.

"Mm. I'm sorry I wasn't able to give my proper farewell to you and Nunnally. I'm suddenly needed at the Mainland Britannia." Suzaku entered his new designated room for the trip. He clipped his phone to his ear and went to the cabinet to change his clothes.

"It's okay. Where are you anyway?" Lelouch retorted flipping the page of the new magazine that he just bought earlier in his trip with Rivalz.

"I'm here at Prince Schneizel's Avalon." Suzaku was done changing his clothes from his school uniform to his Military outfit.

"What? We're on board too; Schneizel-onii-sama came to take us back. Nunnally and I will go and see mother and father." Lelouch stopped reading the magazine when he heard about Suzaku's presence in the Avalon.

"Really? Can I go to your room? Or can we just meet in the Lobby?" Suzaku asked excitedly as he exited his room and adjusted the phone to his ear.

"I…I can't. I am not allowed to go out of my room. Well, you see, I…I am under medical observation…" The lavender-eyed prince didn't know how to express his words properly. He was afraid.

"Medical Observation? Lelouch, are you sick?" The brunette britannian soldier retorted, surprised at what the person on the other line had said.

"I…it's not like that..You see, I had this a long time ago and it's not that serious…hehe…" Lelouch said as he faked a laugh so that the chocolate-haired boy would not worry but unfortunately, this made his best friend angry.

"What's this? You've had this a long time ago? Why didn't you let me know? Don't you have any trust on me?" Suzaku was enraged by Lelouch's words. He felt distrust even though he shouldn't; his feelings were just overwhelming.

"I'm really sorry, Suzaku, I just don't want for Nunnally and y-" Lelouch stood up as he rushed to the door planning to go meet Suzaku in the Lobby and explain everything to him so that they would understand each other.

"Stop it! I don't want to hear any of those! To think that you would keep this secret to me! Best friends were supposed to depend on each other, Lelouch, I deserved to know!" Suzaku stopped at his tracks and banged his fist on the wall.

"S-Suzaku, I-I really am sorr-" The amethyst-eyed boy stuttered when he suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous. He managed to get out of his room, walking at the hallways as he leaned a hand on the wall for support, still holding the phone with the other hand to his ear.

"I don't care if you're a prince or someone with a high authority! I just want you to trust me! How can you do this?" He was over-exaggerating but he couldn't get a hold of himself anymore. He was confused.

'_Oh shit, I left the last pill on aunt C.C.'s clinic! This is not good, it's attacking me again! I have to get help. The room next to me is Nunnally's and the next room belongs to onii-sama; I need to get there' _Lelouch thought. A familiar pain in his chest was starting to form as he had trouble breathing. He began to pant heavily still trying to walk towards Schneizel's room despite his blurry vision.

"S-Suzaku… *pant*…I…I'm really…*pant*…sorry" Lelouch managed to breath out with tears welling up his eyes due to the pain that stroke his lungs. A strange heat was starting to burn on his diaphragm.

"…" Suzaku said nothing, taking a seat leaning on the corridor's wall, clearing his mind up.

"I-I didn't mean to…I didn't know that you…" The prince let out a small gasp holding his chest tight. He was very near to the door of Schneizel's room and he can hear his heart's palpitation by now making him more nauseated. He can't help but let the tears fall from his lavender orbs making his vision more cloudy and his head heavy.

"LIAR!" was all that Lelouch heard on the other line making his heart wrench emotionally and physically.

"I…I…" The door of Schneizel's room opened automatically, revealing a young prince shaking, crying with knees bent and weak.

"H-help… me…o-onii-sama" It was just a whisper that came from the raven but upon seeing this, the blond prince gasped as his eyes widened in horror. He rushed to his brother's side but he was too late when Lelouch collapsed on the floor. His face was all flushed and his new phone was with him on the floor.

"Lelouch!" Schneizel was in his bathrobe as he carried his little brother and rushed him to their aunt's clinic. Even if he was the 2nd heir to the throne, he didn't care about changing his clothes first; his brother's life was the most important. He had found them and he can't afford to lose them again.

* * *

******----- ﺡĦ∂ﺎﺍεпﻖεﻱ ỏƒ ∂ ﺎĩƒεŧİмε-----**

******

* * *

**

"C.C., you knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Schneizel said as he watched his brother lying on a bed in an almost empty room behind the glass.

"Mmm, yes… and you're going to ask me why did I let it happen? If it didn't happen, sooner or later, it will." She said it in a calm manner lying on her futon wearing only an oversized shirt and her underwear.

"Why did this happen?" He asked the green-haired adult while slamming his hands on the table wishing for all the attention of the witch.

"You do know that I'm a doctor, right? I'm sure you have heard of this word 'Geass' ?" She asked the blond prince as he sat down and drank a little of his tea.

"Geass? Yeah, I have heard it from dad but I don't really know what it is…" Schneizel darted his gaze at her with a quizzical look on his face.

"10 years ago, I have successfully made a drug. They first called it 'The Poison Drug'. Your brother was the test subject in my experiment. Marianne wanted it to be Lelouch, that's why. But the effects of this drug were outrageous; it made Lelouch weaker and prone to sickness, it made him frail. Despite all of the side effects of this, Marianne wanted Lelouch to continue this medication. She said 'I need to protect Lelouch,.' Lelouch have been suffering for 10 years now; Marianne, Lelouch and I were the only ones who knew about his sickness." C.C. breathed after that and then took a bite on her pizza.

"You mean, he was still in medication after he got in Japan?" Schneizel was surprised by all that information that C.C. revealed to him.

"Yeah, I send him every 2 years, a box of his medicine. I only have him stop now. I am the bearer of the Code after all." C.C. continued.

"So that explains of your sudden disappearance. You were watching over him. I see." Schneizel gave a serene smile to the green-haired girl who just shrugged.

"I…*pant*…I am…sorry…*pant*" He was panting in his sleep, his face was flushed once again and this made the two stand up and come over Lelouch.

"What's this? Why is he apologizing?" Schneizel glanced at C.C. for the moment and focused all of his attention on his brother's face.

"S-Su…za…k-ku…" Lelouch whimpered as a tear rolled down his cheeks while sleeping. This surprised the 2nd heir; he was worried about his brother.

" Lelouch! What's wrong?" Schneizel was alerted when he heard the britannian soldier's name. He was more surprised when he saw his brother shed tears again for the second time that day.

"What are you feeling? I've already turned this room into 12 degrees Celsius." she said while munching the rest of her pizza before swallowing it. She immediately grabbed her medical record of Lelouch's observation reports.

"Aunt………C.C…The heat…is……spreading……all over my body……" Lelouch said as tiny beads of perspiration was seen forming on his forehead.

* * *

**----- ﺡĦ∂ﺎﺍεпﻖεﻱ ỏƒ ∂ ﺎĩƒεŧİмε-----**

**

* * *

**

After the talk with Lelouch a while ago, the auburn made his way to the cafeteria to eat his lunch along with the other britannian soldiers on board. He was still fuming about Lelouch; misunderstanding that the prince cut off the conversation on purpose. He took one of those seats in the cafeteria, seating in the table only reserved for him. Much to his surprise, he didn't get too much attention or any aura of jealousy around him. But then the room was filled with murmurs discussing about a certain topic.

"Have you heard it? Prince Schneizel already found his brother and sister…" One of the soldiers who was in his casual clothes said to the other.

"Yeah, and it seems that the prince will bring them to the mainland. This will cause a huge uproar!" One exclaimed while he stuffed his mouth with chicken legs and mash potato.

"Hey! Hey guys! Did you hear it already? Some of the troops in the East wing saw Prince Schneizel in his robes running to the clinic!" One britannian soldier with azure orbs exclaimed as he sat in one of the seats that were left untaken. Suzaku was also shocked at this and he continued to listen to their conversation.

"Why?" One of the guys asked and stopped eating but unknown to them, Suzaku was eavesdropping in their talk.

"It seems that his brother was in a critical condition and it was good that he managed to enter Schneizel-sama's room before collapsing. This prince sure is weak. It's like a miracle that these two royal siblings made it in 8 years seeing how dangerous Area 11 was. Her sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, was blind and crippled and she was just operated an hour ago. They sure are lucky!" The soldier with azure eyes munched on his melon bread as the others nodded.

Upon hearing this, Suzaku Kururugi dropped the bread he was eating on the floor. His eyes widened like plates when he heard that the lavender eyed boy was in a critical condition and yet he didn't listen to him. He never thought that Lelouch would push himself to ask for his forgiveness while he was suffering.

He ran to the corridors and went to the clinic to see how Lelouch's condition was. But at the time the door opened automatically, he came face to face with the second prince of the Holy Empire of Britannia, Schneizel El Britannia.

"Kururugi Suzaku…"

* * *

**----- ﺡĦ∂ﺎﺍεпﻖεﻱ ỏƒ ∂ ﺎĩƒεŧİмε-----**

**

* * *

**

"Yes, this is me, C.C.-obaa-sama…" Milly said as she arranged the student's application form for club activities according to the date of the agendas.

"I heard this from Lelouch; you gave him something to drink, right. And I know you know that that canceled some effects of the 'Geass drug' that I invented. What was that?" A green haired woman talked on the other line as she took her record book and scribbled some notes.

"Ah! It's successful, isn't it? Well, that was the Siegfried; Lloyd gave it to me because it was no use for him. As what I remembered, he said "This will bring out the truth of reality." By the way, how is Lelouch?" Milly made a big grin as he continued to explain the data that C.C. was looking for.

"Mmm. It's Lloyd, ne? Well, I haven't called for this stuff only. I want you to know the news." C.C. held the phone in her other hand while the other hand reached for the pot of tea on the side of her table as she poured it on her tea cup.

"What news?" The blond president exclaimed loudly, excited with the news or whatsoever, not even asking if it was a bad or a good one.

"Well, Nunnally was just finished with her operations and she will be able to see after a few days and she will be able to walk again in the next few weeks. As for Lelouch, I had him stopped taking his medication." C.C. paused with that, taking a bite of her strawberry pie.

"What? No way!" Milly screamed happily; it's very mysterious for her to have that grin plastered on her lips. Her face was clad with all the happiness.

"And I know, you know what the results would be. I have a 1st degree command to bestow upon the Student Council of Ashford Academy. The emperor, will send a private jet, two weeks from now, to come and fetch you. You're needed at the ball in Pendragon." C.C. smirked upon hearing the loud 'yes!' from the girl on the other line. And with that, the phone call was ended.

"Conrad, call Lloyd here. Tell him we will have an important talk. Now." The girl with golden eyes commanded emotionlessly as she pressed on the button in the side of her telephone. After that, she spun around with her soft comfy office chair.

* * *

**----- ﺡĦ∂ﺎﺍεпﻖεﻱ ỏƒ ∂ ﺎĩƒεŧİмε-----**

**

* * *

**

"C.C.-sama, Lloyd-sama is here." Conrad, a guy with a large muscular build wearing a white tail coat, said as he announced the arrival of a mad scientist, Lloyd Asplund.

"Ah Catherine… It's been 8 years…" Lloyd said as he took a seat in front of C.C.'s table when he saw that a tea and a scone was already prepared for him.

"My name's not Catherine, Pudding boy!" A vein popped out on C.C.'s forehead as she clenched her fist tightly. This was one person that annoys her, the lavender haired inventor.

"Okay, Carmina, what do you want to talk about?" Lloyd asked as he took his Spork and scooped on the scones not minding whatever the green haired woman says.

"I am not Carmina, you idiot!" C.C punched the table attempting to scare him so that he would shut up but unfortunately for the lady, her motives weren't understood.

"Well, is it Carol?" This time Lloyd sipped his tea after he added two sugar cubes. That was quite surprising, seeing that he likes sweets and he doesn't get fat.

"Why can't you remember my name? Jackass" The witch exclaimed as more veins popped out in her forehead. This conversation was getting to nowhere.

"Okay Czarina, let's start the talk." Upon hearing this, C.C. heaved a deep sigh trying to regain her lost composure. She had this serious look on her face which made Lloyd think that he was going to be eaten.

"I'll get straight to the point, did you make the Siegfried?"Golden orbs glared at lavender ones. The statement was straightforward, asking for a real straight answer.

"No." The Asplund Scientist said flatly which earned silence from the girl in front of him. He still continued to munch his scone and the eerie of silence scattered throughout the room.

"Huh?" was all that C.C. had to say; actually, can say for the moment.

"I said, No." Lloyd finished his entire scone and wiped his mouth with the napkin; he was like totally ignoring C.C. completely.

"Wait! But Milly said—" C.C. was about to tell him the information she just got but the mad scientist cut her off.

"Yeah, I gave her the Siegfried because it was totally useless for me…" Lloyd began to talk in a serious manner, taking the conversation more deeply than anyone has expected that the scientist would be.

"Could it be…Rakshata?" C.C. calmed down a bit and she tried to guess who the suspect would be. It's true that this information was private and classified data.

"No………… it's V.V." Lloyd said it straightforwardly, making the green-haired witch's eyes as wide as plates. For a moment, C.C's world began spinning, making her head light.

"Oi! Claudine!" Lloyd brought her back to reality by shaking her shoulder. He grabbed the remote control of the air conditioner as he turned the temperature higher.

"He has made a move, huh? Charles, your brother really hates you a lot, hmm. We must reveal her now to the world before V.V. Use her." C.C. said as he grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number of the Emperor.

"Yes, certainly. Ceraphine." Lloyd said as he tapped onto the table top.

"V.V. has made his move."

* * *

**----- ﺡĦ∂ﺎﺍεпﻖεﻱ ỏƒ ∂ ﺎĩƒεŧİмε-----

* * *

**

"Ugh…" Lelouch woke up feeling pretty weird and light. He groaned as he opened his eyes only to be greeted by morning sun light.

"C.C., onii-sama?" The raven haired prince stood up and put on his slippers while finding himself in a weird outfit.

"Shorts…." Still feeling his head light, he grabbed the water on the bedside table and drank it. Then after it, he made the room temperature higher in 2 Celsius.

He looked onto the mirror observing his own reflection as he examined himself. And the trouble begins when he finds something wrong with everything in his body.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

**----- ﺡĦ∂ﺎﺍεпﻖεﻱ ỏƒ ∂ ﺎĩƒεŧİмε-----

* * *

**

**TBC!**

**Please read and review! Total Cliffie! Give me cookies!**


End file.
